Pokémon: Neo Nazis
by CaptainCherry
Summary: It takes more than courage to risk your life. The Natzis have been reformed and he must save his love before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

The North Pole was the last place where the Neo-natzis would set camp. At least that is what the world supposed. The media constantly denied that the US was to go to war against Germany again.

Interestingly a small portion of Germany was divorced into a Federal culture and settled in Japan. Many intelligences investigated on the possibilities of Natzi-committes crime. Among one of them was a Pikachu. A young assassin with a blue furcoat.

In Spain on the day of the dead many graveyards and citizens were on the attack. Magnemite and Vikavolt everywhere lit the beautiful greenery on fire. Walking admist smoke a tall man with an envelope hat and a white tunic. He was Officer Paddingtom.

His Celesteela floated nearby him as a citizen in his night gowns appeared. "You have weak faith. With your power source you will never win!" the citizen said as he spat on the ground. The officer squinted his eyes.

Celesteela shot Bullet seed at the citizen as several buildings began to crumble. "Hail Hi Neo!" the officer exclaimed. Behind a brick wall a Mimikyu with a monogram watched the madness. It felt at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in London an assassin walked into a café. The mistress was a beautiful creole and looked at her visitor. The assassin spoke up, "Rose theatre, do you have the location?" The mistress handed him a map.

Walking out of the cafe the assassin took off his hood. It wasn't often that a Pikachu like him would risk his own life. Approaching a burned down theatre Pikachu saw a familiar-looking man who has aged.

Sitting on a log next to him the Middle-aged man smiled, "Striker it's nice for you to show up. Around the time when the Neos might be running loose. "It's for Luna." he looked up at the old man. "Gibbson I'm sure that Diamond will be rescued. Diamond was Mr. Gibbson's shiny Kirlia that he raised from an egg. The child of his Gardevoir Luna.

"Somewhere in London an assassin walked into a café. The mistress was a beautiful creole and looked at her visitor. The assassin spoke up, "Rose theatre, do you have the location?" The mistress handed him a map.

Walking out of the cafe the assassin took off his hood. It wasn't often that a Pikachu like him would risk his own life. Approaching a burned down theatre Pikachu saw a familiar-looking man who has aged.

Sitting on a log next to him the Middle-aged man smiled, "Striker it's nice for you to show up. Around the time when the Neos might be running loose. "It's for Luna." he looked up at the old man. "Gibbson I'm sure that Diamond will be rescued. Diamond was Mr. Gibbson's shiny Kirlia that he raised from an egg. The child of his Gardevoir Luna.

"Somewhere in London an assassin walked into a café. The mistress was a beautiful creole and looked at her visitor. The assassin spoke up, "Rose theatre, do you have the location?" The mistress handed him a map.

Walking out of the cafe the assassin took off his hood. It wasn't often that a Pikachu like him would risk his own life. Approaching a burned down theatre Pikachu saw a familiar-looking man who has aged.

Sitting on a log next to him the Middle-aged man smiled, "Striker it's nice for you to show up. Around the time when the Neos might be running loose. "It's for Luna." he looked up at the old man. "Gibbson I'm sure that Diamond will be rescued. Diamond was Mr. Gibbson's shiny Kirlia that he raised from an egg. The child of his Gardevoir Luna.

"You shouldn't be here!" Striker said with frustration. But it was too late, a star made of compressed water struck the man's head as he fell to the dust. In an effort to avenge his killer Striker grabbed a crossbow.

With his crossbow Striker shot from behind the log, aimed towards a dark alley. He heard a scream and ran into the alley to see a Greninja. Striker knew this Greninja and was shocked. He was rather upset to have killed an old friend.

Greninja fell down as Striker saw a device attached to his head. He looked at it in disgust. This device brainwashed his old friend. Greninja fell down as Striker saw a device attached to his head. He looked at it in disgust. This device brainwashed his old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

By boat Striker arrived in New York City. He stopped at China Town to speak to an asian man who was once a friend of his. He was also a spy.

Examining the device attached to Ursaring he scoffed, "Whoever brainwashed Ursaring was after you." Striker was silent until he grabbed a cup of coffee. "I can't do this mission. Not with what's been going on." Striker paused and looked at the man, "Is it really my duty to save her Weston?"

Strikee looked at his bow that had a heart in the middle of a cross. He always felt at peace by looking at the emblem, feeling connected with Diamond.

Weston munched on a crispy bagel and swallowed. He took a thoughtful approach, "Follow your conscience. If you ignore your feelings than it won't be the enemies that will be out of reach."

Striker than laid out a map on the coffee table. "She is being kept hostage. She appears to be hiding a religious artifact from the Neo natzis. Weston saw him pointing at Japan and asked "Are we really coming back for Joey?"

Striker said that he wasn't making a mistake and insisted that Joey would be willing to talk to his parents. After losing his wife in WWII he stayed with some veterans at an abandoned dojo. "I have my partner Pokémon with me." Weston said and threw out Salazzle. Striker nodded with approval. "It's been a while." Striker said shaking her slimy hand. "Psst I'll do whatever pleases my trainer."

Striker knew Salazzle's backstory. At one point the Neo-natzis hired a Hypno to manipulate her only resulting in a gaseous explosion. Weston later on found her in a trash-can and offered her a breadstick. All of it happened in Italy from what Striker knew.

They were sailing across the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Striker grabbed a record, put it on a record player and began listening to a love song. "It's been years since I've attended church with family." Striker said. He only visited them himself.

Weston empathized with Striker and read from the Bible out loud. The captain honked the horn as they soon entered Japan territory. Striker put a kabuki mask on over his blue face.

They walked through different villages along the way and stopped to look at kids playing games and Froslass dancing elegantly.

"We will walk through Pancham Jungle." Weston said. Striker put on his hood. They walked through soft, tall grass. Occasionally they came across a Yanma or a Vibrava. A few Pancham were munching on bamboo. It was all graceful for Striker yet incomplete. Weston felt free and moved.

They continued walking until they reached a small village with a lake in the back. In the middle of the lake was a shrine. Striker turned to his right, "That's the dojo. The dojo of Endurance."


	4. Chapter 4

Striker and Weston went inside to see some Americans and Asians mingling. Some drank beer together while others laughed. Weston was sickened to see his friend Joey playing with marbles.

"Striker and Weston went inside to see some Americans and Asians mingling. Some drank beer together while others laughed. Weston was sickened to see his friend Joey playing hop-scoth in the dojo.

"Nothing is sacred anymore, huh?" Weston asked. Weston turned his head and shook it. Both Striker and Weston expected a reaction at first but Joey simply walked into a room. Striker felt it necessary to follow him so Weston did the same.

Meanwhile in a Concentration Camp the co-leader of Neo had a guest on a bed. Diamond was pinned to a bed as laser pointers were aimed at her. "Captain Dust you will be surprised. My rescuer will be the surprise." Diamond said calmy. Dust was in a grey tunic and laughed. "Spare me my patience Kirlia," he focused one of the lasers on her neck, "soon that artifact will be destroyed."

He walked out of the room giving her 24 hours. She already had been shocked repeatedly and hurt by certain chemicals. Due to her last concentration camp's horrors she had blood tricking down her mouth.

In a concrete castle the leader of Neo sat in his throne bring covered in darkness. Padington bowed before him as a blue laser was focusing on his forehead. "We have yet to retrieve the winged cross." Padington said somberly. "We could seduce Diamond easily. I have a vision for her."

"Put faith in your talent. Only your kind can do such a thing." Neo leader said. The laser was turned off luckily for Paddington. "All will not fail," Paddington said. He bowed and walked out of the castleNothing is sacred anymore, huh?" Weston asked. Weston turned his head and shook it. Both Striker and Weston expected a reaction at first but Joey simply walked into a room. Striker felt it necessary to follow him so Weston did the same.

Meanwhile in a Concentration Camp the co-leader of Neo had a guest on a bed. Diamond was pinned to a bed as laser pointers were aimed at her. "Captain Dust you will be surprised. My rescuer will be the surprise." Diamond said calmy. Dust was in a grey tunic and laughed. "Spare me my patience Kirlia," he focused one of the lasers on her neck, "soon that artifact will be destroyed."

He walked out of the room giving her 24 hours. She already had been shocked repeatedly and hurt by certain chemicals. From her last concentration camp's horrors she had blood tricking down her mouth.

In a castle located in Aushwitz, the leader of Neo sat in his throne bring covered in darkness. Padington bowed before him as a blue laser was focusing on his forehead. "We have yet to retrieve the winged cross." Padington said somberly.

"Put faith in your talent. Only your kind can do such a thing." Neo leader said. The laser was turned off luckily for Paddington. "All will not fail," Paddington said. He bowed and walked out of the castle


	5. Chapter 5

Striker and Weston looked into a small room. A Lurantis was in there with the ownership tag "Joey". Striker shook Lurantis's soft hands. "Oh it's been a while." Lurantis said happily." Striker knew Lurantis well. She was always ready for an assignment, no matter how deadly it could be.

Weston slapped Joey, "Leave your family do you?" Lurantis was about to use Solar beam but stopped when her trainer rubbed Weston's elbows. Striker rolled his soft eyes. "Forgive me gramps. Only I pay attention to the spirituality that lies in this house.

Striker continued his conversation with Lurantis. "Yeah I know Diamond. It's hard not to think about her. " Striker looked at Lurantis who patted his head. "Please stop." Striker said. Somethings he wouldn't talk about with Lurantis. "Oh sorry," Lurantis said, "I'm just happy that you found your soul-mate." Striker left the room wanting privacy.

Joey looked out the window . "I left my parents even after they attended my wedding." Joey said. Joey grabbed a Pokéball which had a heart label. "This is what I lost faith in. Beautiful Luvdisc. " Joey said remorsefuly. "Let's leave. " Joey said desperately. They would have if Striker wasn't already involved in a fight. He hit some Rock Pokémon with Iron tail and used Dig. Several member of Neo were after the pest and had their Houndoom pack sniff out for Striker.

Striker and Weston looked into a small room. A Lurantis was in there with the ownership tag "Joey". Striker shook Lurantis's soft hands. "Oh it's been a while." Lurantis said happily." Striker knew Lurantis well. She was always ready for an assignment, no matter how deadly it could be.

Weston slapped Joey, "Leave your family do you?" Lurantis was about to use Solar beam but stopped when her trainer rubbed Weston's elbows. Striker rolled his soft eyes. "Forgive me gramps. Only I pay attention to the spirituality that lies in this house.

Striker descended from the ground using discharge. All of his opponents fell to the grass making people flee. Lurantis ran outside to offer help. Back in Joey's room Weston and him contended. They didn't know who was to pick them up. Suddenly from the sky a helicopter full of a Pokémon appeared.

Joey grabbed a sniper attempting to take down the pilot. That led to him being hurt by an Ice Beam. Weston came to help his human friend. An Articuno flew out carrying a Gallade. Other Pokémon jumped out of the helicopter as Lurantis, Striker, and Salazzle.

Striker found himself facing off against a Gallade. He shot arrows to only have them destroyed. Gallade charged at Striker as he jumped and threw a dart at his foe.

Lurantis was battling the grounded Pokémon. She soon fell to the ground as a Torkoal used Smog. She was poisoned. Salazzle shot multiple acid sprays at Articuno. It was a tougher opponent.

Striker shot some arrows towards Articuno and missed. Weston saw his chance and sent out Dragonite. It gave Articuno a heavy body-slam as it crashed into the helicopter. Dragonite backed away as the damaged Helicopter fell to the ground creating steam.

Expecting another helicopter of Neo to show up Striker took off his kabuki mask. "They'll be desperate to see my face again." he said with grimace. Soon everyone who was fighting heard a loud buzz.

Striker then saw another helicopter appear. Striker was the least bit relieved though since it was the US. He raised his hands not willing to kill innocent Americans.

The others raised their hands into the air as they were handcuffed. They were sent away to area 51. Striker on the plane dreamed about his past interactions with Diamond. They were on a bridge in a beautiful park.

Striker without effort shot an arrow at a tree. Diamond frowned and grabbed it from him. "Let your Passion be your power." Diamond said wisely. She then kissed him as he tried to interpret what she said.

Soon he woke up in a room, on a chair looking at Lt. Surge. "So nice to see your face Striker!" said Surge. Striker narrowed his head down.

"Yet you put your life at risk as well as a few of our fellow citizens?" Surge asked rhetorically. He continued on, "Your life is worth living!" "It will be soon. I'm on your side." Striker said desperately.

And he was only being honest. "Yes I'd agree. But if only we could earn your trust." Surge said. He looked at what appeared to be a crossbow.

From a pocket Striker grabbed a photo of him and Joey. "Yeah.. They put an awful lot of trust in me." said Striker somewhat appalled.

Striker took off his hood to the best of his ability. "You are putting lots of trust in a.. man like me." Striker said as he shook his tail. Surge uncuffed him and pulled out something from a bag. "A few of our intelligences know what Neo is up to. Let's read from it together." Surge said.

Striker descended from the ground using discharge. All of his opponents fell to the grass making people flee. Lurantis ran outside to offer help. Back in Joey's room Weston and him contended. They didn't know who was to pick them up. Suddenly from the sky a helicopter full of a Pokémon appeared.

Joey grabbed a sniper attempting to take down the pilot. That led to him being hurt by an Ice Beam. Weston came to help his human friend. An Articuno flew out carrying a Gallade. Other Pokémon jumped out of the helicopter as Lurantis, Striker, and Salazzle.

Striker found himself facing off against a Gallade. He shot arrows to only have them destroyed. Gallade charged at Striker as he jumped and threw a dart at his foe.

Lurantis was battling the grounded Pokémon. She soon fell to the ground as a Torkoal used Smog. She was poisoned. Salazzle shot multiple acid sprays at Articuno. It was a tougher opponent.

Striker shot some arrows towards Articuno and missed. Weston saw his chance and sent out Dragonite. It gave Articuno a heavy body-slam as it crashed into the helicopter. Dragonite backed away as the damaged Helicopter fell to the ground catching on fire.

Expecting another helicopter of Neo to show up Striker took off his kabuki mask. "They'll be desperate to see my face again." he said with grimace. Soon everyone who was fighting heard a loud buzz.

Striker then saw another helicopter appear. Striker was the least bit relieved though since it was the US. He raised his hands not willing to kill innocent Americans.

The others raised their hands into the air as they were handcuffed. They were sent away to area 51. Striker on the plane dreamed about his past interactions with Diamond. They were on a bridge in a beautiful park.

Striker without effort shot an arrow at a tree. Diamond frowned and grabbed it from him. "Let your Passion be your power." Diamond said wisely. She then kissed him as he tried to interpret what she said.

Soon he woke up in a room, on a chair looking at Lt. Surge. "So nice to see your face Striker!" said Surge. Striker narrowed his head down.

"Yet you put your life at risk as well as a few of our fellow citizens?" Surge asked rhetorically. He continued on, "Your life is worth living!" "It will be soon. I'm on your side." Striker said desperately.

And he was only being honest. "Yes I'd agree. But if only we could earn your trust." Surge said. He looked at what appeared to be a crossbow.

From a pocket Striker grabbed a photo of him and Joey. "Yeah.. They put an awful lot of trust in me." said Striker somewhat appalled.

Striker took off his hood to the best of his ability. "You are putting lots of trust in a.. man like me." Striker said as he shook his tail. Surge uncuffed him and pulled out something from a bag. "A few of our intelligences know what Neo is up to. Let's read from it together." Surge said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lt Surge hammered the table as Striker cursed. On one of the notes it said "Dear America we only bring bad news. Blaming us for Hitler's suicide the new leader of the Natzis has a new weapon prepared. A mind-controlling Micro-squid, targeted on many Jews. Luckily a resistance force is trying to deactivate some of them. We just need someone to save our Journalist Diamond Kirlia."

"She speaks for the upright, I've read some of her articles." Striker commented. Lt Surge left the room for he was in the mood for a chocolate bun. Striker looked at the letters and knew that Diamond had to be rescued. She couldn't be spared her life forever, there was no way.

Back in Germany Kirlia managed to escape the facility. She used her last bit of power to get as far away from the officers as possible. She stayed in some bushes for a few hours and would use Hypnosis on anyone who went too close. She also managed to take back a small journal and wrote down everything that the Neo-Natzis did to her. Then she kneeled down and prayed.

Striker was sent to China to take down a Natzi activist. He was informed that Joey would try to make amends with his parents. Then he would send a laser gun to Striker. He claimed that his father was once an inventor.

He was on a private plane with a few US soldiers. A Sawk and a Servine were sitting across from Striker. Back in Louisiana Joey ate dinner with his parents. "They may be coming for you. " Joey said suddenly crying. His parents shook their heads as his dad slapped his back, "The truth be told that they are after my invention. Now leave with Weston."

Joey ran to the backyard to run into his grandma. "Mom wanted me to give this to you." she said. It was a leather gauntlet bearing a cross symbol. Joey harmonized with it. "I can't believe that I can forgive myself.. For leaving you guys." Joey said. He hugged her, put on the gauntlet and ran outside.

Weston was waiting on his Dragonite. Joey nodded and jumped on board. Weston smiled and flew into the clear, beautiful night sky. In front of Joey's house a Hydreigon appeared. It was wearing a neck brace of some sort. It was carrying Officer Paddington who saw some adults running outside.

He squinted his eyes and the neckbrace on Hydreigon glowed a bright orange. "Use Hyper Beam!" Paddington shouted. The neckbrace spoke, "Victory star networking activated!" The parents and grandma of Joey hugged each other as they were overwhelmed by high temperatures burning to their deaths.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon Striker snuck into a Palace that appeared to be occupied. Several people were partying it out with gambling and drinking. He didn't quite blend in so he put on a ninja outfit that he bought from a costume mart.

Back in The Neo castle Diamond was brought To Leader Neo. "Not willing to submit unto the holocaust religion. I don't know what God of yours kept you in one piece but you will suffer something greater than death. " Neo stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as a Mimikyu.

Neo's covering was ashy white and his real face appeared to be slightly deformed. He clawed at Diamond's hair. "If it be the will of my God then so be it. " Diamond said boldy.

Soon Striker snuck into a Palace that appeared to be occupied. Several people were partying it out with gambling and drinking. He didn't quite blend in so he put on a ninja outfit that he bought from a costume mart.

Back in The Neo castle Diamond was brought To Leader Neo. "Not willing to submit unto the holocaust religion. I don't know what God of yours kept you in one piece but you will suffer something greater than death. " Neo stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as a Mimikyu.

Neo's covering was ashy white and his real face appeared to be slightly deformed. He clawed at Diamond's hair. "If it be the will of my God then so be it. " Diamond said solemly.

She remembered a time when Striker hugged her in public. "Your shining influence makes the weak strong." Striker said and he kissed her cheek. It began storming as Diamond opened up a parasol for the two.

Now Diamond was being sent to China. What would await her would be a surprise. She supposed that she was going to be brainwashed. Neo threw down an artifact. One that belonged to Diamond. "Do you think that I can't become stronger?" she asked boldly. Neo scratched her leaving deep scars.

Diamond was to watch her Jesus fish necklace burn to the ground. Diamond gazed at the flames. "The faith is already with me." she said quietly. She felt her cheeks sting.


	8. Chapter 89

Diamond began to remember the first concentration camp that she went to. Those who held religious artifacts would be sent to the Koffing chamber. It in her eyes was God who led her to a room of torture rather than death.

Diamond was thrown against a wall as the iron door was shut. Paddington looked down at the Pokémon and kicked her. She fell to the ground as he put on earmuffs. He clicked a button on a remote as a powerful boom emitted damaging Diamond.

As he left the room Diamond fell on her hands and began to pray. She was stopped when a substance showered upon her, causing her to doze off.

Striker approached some jade stairs. He was to meet Joey and Weston on a balcony. He saw some guards standing in front of them though. He grabbed some sleep darts and hit both of the guards. They collapsed.

People gathered around as Striker crawled to the ceiling with sticky gloves. He jumped onto the stairs silently and walked to a balcony. He looked at the view and felt a dark presence.

A white Marshadow appeared in front of him floating. He wore a bold blue scarf. "Call me Coma, Coma of Neo he said. Without speaking Striker grabbed his bow and arrow. Coma frowned, "Why so silent?" He Poison jabbed the arrow that was shot at him. He then rolled his eyes and used False Swipe. Striker blocked it with his Iron tail and jumped into the air.

"Eat it up." Striker said calmly. Coma was pushed into a tower by Electro ball . Striker than grabbed his bow again, only to see that a laser was being pointed on his hand. A beam blew up his bow and fried his hand.

Striker fell to the ground and felt his hand burning. From above a Dragonite appeared. "Chase after your dreams!" Weston said boldly and threw a laser gun down to Striker. He picked it up with his only working hand and shot at Coma who crashed through the tower. He then grabbed a single arrow and threw it at his foe.

Coma fell down into the tower supposedly dead. Striker than saw Dragonite and his passengers fall to the ground, covered in sticky web. A Volcarona appeared with Diamond tied up on his back.

Striker looked at it and fell to his knees weakening. "Give up your Assassin title and the girl is free." Striker looked at his damaged arrow. He knew that this was a trap, Neo's chance to seduce him onto their religion.

Striker grabbed and arrow and broke it. "I am no longer a threat to you. Won't fight. Just let Diamond go." Striker said calmly. Volcarona dropped Kirlia from the sky. It than used Hyper beam on Striker. At least it tried, he jumped off the roof wanting to die the same way that Diamond did. "May my God be with me." he said.

A Plane appeared from the sky. Weston and Joey both watched it shoot at Volcarona sending it to it's a granite tower Neo Mimikyu looked at a test tube. He grabbed the burned Jesus fish necklace and walked into the test tube freezing up.


	9. Chapter 10

Part 1

Coma and Paddington were sent to an underground prison. Coma was stripped of his precious scarf as he entered a tube, ready to be poisoned. Paddington ran off from the security guards only to be shot by a Decidueye.

Coma vanished from the tube as he appeared from the ground, confronting the security guards. "I'll find a way to shift the world in my own image. " he said. The Deciduye looked at Coma and looked at the guards. He used Spirit shackle on all of the guards and retrieved Coma's scarf after a period of absence. "First we take down the Pikachu." said Coma.

They flew out of the prison to see police cars, tanks, and helicopters firing. Coma, weak to the bullets used Destiny Bond. Decidueye fell to the ground dead. Coma vanished in mid-air. One of the police women suggested that they keep Coma alive and frozen.

Coma saw this as the only way. Maybe someone would wake him from his statis when the time would arrive. He asked for his scarlet's as he descended from the air. As his face was now battered he covered it with the scarf.

Part 2

Weeks later Striker woke up with an artificial hand. He was right next to a fully recovered Kirlia. He rubbed her hair with awe.

He saw on the news that the U. S had a new president in office. He than saw a photo of an aged Lurantis. He looked into the reflection of his robotic arm. Was he carried into time with Diamond?

He walked to the balcony to see drones hovering over a beautiful ocean occupied by people. He then felt his hand being touched. Diamond smiled at him and handed him his old arrow.

"We aren't dead Striker." she said as she stroked his now shaggy fur. He looked at it and remembered that he was in locating. "Will you marry me?" Striker asked.

At the wedding a man named Joey Jr. laughed as Striker thanked him for his robo-arm. "It's alright man. You need to fit into this world somehow." Joey said. Striker grabbed his bow as Diamond hugged him. "This is how I know where I'm from, " Striker said.

"My father talked about you and that bow" Joey Jr. said. Striker recalled the time when he visited the grave of Joey's parents and grandparents. He left an arrow in dedication to the sacrifice that they took. Every now and then he and Joey would hang out at a Starbucks café. Now Joey was the wedding's priest.

Lt. Surge and Weston laughed as the two Pokémon were officially married.

After the wedding Joey Jr went into his own lab and opened up a test tube containing a Mimikyu. "It's time to wake you up buddy." Joey Jr said. He saluted to Neo as a frosted creature emerged.


End file.
